


The wayward gang and the questionable cocktail

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Multi, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 18: dark and stormy night.Castiel comes back to the bunker after a day on the road to find the wayward gang scattered over the map table for what appears to be a cocktail night. Sam wanted piña colada, but Dean Winchester bartender extraordinaire decided to go for something darker and stormier...———Dark'n'Stormy2 oz. dark rum3 oz. ginger beer1/2 oz. lime juice (optional)Fill a tall glass with ice cubes. Add rum.Pour in ginger beer and lime juice.Garnish with a lime wedge.Enjoy. :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum & Jody Mills, Jody Mills & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	The wayward gang and the questionable cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> I might have drifted a little from the actual prompt, but this one was too fun to write! I hope you guys liked the Wayward Gang appearance in this!

Castiel used to despise driving — it was slow and uncomfortable, and he didn’t get why humans liked it so much. When he met the Winchesters he had to comply and little by little, grew to love sitting in the Impala with the brothers. Later on, he also grew to love being sprawled out in the backseat with Dean lying underneath him, but that’s probably a story for another time.

What matters is, he loves driving nowadays. Which is why he got into his truck early in the morning today and drove off to Wichita to buy stuff for the garden he’s started cultivating above the Bunker almost a year ago. It’s almost a 6 hours round-trip, and he’s pretty sure he could find everything he needs in Salinas which also happens to be closer, but he also kind of needs the getaway day.

Don’t get him wrong, life at the bunker is great. Life with _Dean_ is great, and Castiel has never felt so loved, so cared for and so at _home,_ for… maybe his entire life. But sometimes he needs the quietness and low rumble of his truck’s motor on the road more than he needs anything else, and that’s okay too.

And the brothers seem to get it. Dean allows him to have his space without ever questioning it, even if Cas knows it triggers something in him, and it makes for even sweeter moments when he returns.

When Cas parks his truck in front of the bunker’s entrance, he’s surprised to find several cars already there. It’s almost 6 pm, the sun is starting to set, dipping the trees into a glorious orange glow. Castiel doesn’t recognize the cars as he steps out of the truck, the Johnson Garden Center’s bags secure in his hand, and quickly makes his way to the bunker’s door. 

The heavy metal door closes with a loud creak behind him, and he’s already on the stairs before he realizes there are _people_ looking at him, scattered around the map table.

He smiles as he takes the pictures in: Sam, relaxed with both feet propped up on the table, a beer in his hand; Donna and Jody surrounding the youngest Winchester, with matching beers in their hands; Claire and Kaia, sitting on the other side of the table, looking like they’re deep in conversation with Charlie and Patience.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam smiles as Castiel come down the rest of the stairs, “how did it go? Managed to find everything?”

“Great, actually. I even found seeds for those eggplants you talked about,” Cas answers with a smile, putting the bags down before he makes his way to the table to hug Jody and Donna in turns.

“It’s nice to see you, angel,” Donna says with a grin, “I hope that big beautiful dumbass is treating you well, uh?”

“If he doesn’t, you call me and I’ll come kick his ass,” Jody adds with a smile, hugging the ex-angel tight as Sam chuckles.

“Where _is_ he, by the way?” Cas asks, surprised not to see his boyfriend sitting beside Jody.

Sam rolls his eyes so hard that Castiel is temporarily afraid he might get stuck, causing him to glance quizzically at Jody and Donna, who both try to stifle a laugh (and fail, miserably so).

“What? Did he go all nuclear on western movies again, and he hasn’t been out of the Deancave all day?”

“He did _what?_ ” Jody snorts.

“Hey, Cas,” Claire’s voice comes in suddenly, and Cas turns his head to lock eyes with her, responding with an awkward wave that earns him a smile from the young blonde-headed girl.

It’s nice, seeing her like this, relaxed and happy. Somehow she makes him think about Dean, from the way she smiles or how her eyes twinkle with something impenetrable. Or maybe it’s in the way she sits and behaves on a general basis, the whole act seemingly familiar to a younger Dean.

“Dean decided to make cocktails for us all,” Charlie explains, crossing the room to give Cas a tight hug, “He’s disappeared into the kitchen half an hour ago, and we heard him curse like a sailor a couple of times, so no one really wanted to check on him to see if he was alive or not.”

Cas laughs at that, raising an eyebrow at the red-headed woman in front of him, “the man is a literal monster hunter, and you all got scared by him cursing from the kitchen?”

“I’m not getting between your boyfriend and his cocktails, especially if it involves slicing limes,” Charlie answers as she spreads her arms with a grin.

“Alright, I’ll see what the bartender of the night is up to,” Cas deadpans as he turns on his heels to go to the kitchen.

He barely registers the laughs coming from the group as he leans against the doorframe of the kitchen, watching as Dean concentrates on pouring just the right amount of rum over ice cubes in the glass he’s preparing.

He looks so good it physically hurts to look at him. Cas sometimes thinks it’s not fair for a grown 42-year-old man to look this gorgeous, especially when said grown man is wearing a ridiculous apron while sticking out his tongue in concentration.

“Heard you went a little wild on the cocktails, but I didn’t expect this,” Cas says after a minute, a smile on his face, “this looks… questionable.”

“Hey! You’re back!” Dean raises his head to look at him, his eyes wide and a grin on his beautiful lips.

Cas can’t resist but cross the room to join him behind the counter, and in an instant, he’s got his armful of bartender extraordinaire Dean Winchester tightly pressed against him. The hunter slides his arms around his waist, dipping his head in the pocket of Cas’ shoulder, breathing deeply. Castiel buries his nose into the dirty-blond hair on Dean’s head, enjoying the warmth spreading inside of him as they hug.

God, he’s only been gone half a day and he missed him _so_ _much_ he can feel his heart _ache._

“Are you okay?” he asks as he brings a hand to card through Dean’s hair, stepping back just enough to get a sight of his boyfriend’s face.

Dean just raises his head back up and they trade a few shallow kisses in the middle of the kitchen, Cas’ hand resting on the back of Dean’s neck.

Soft, and slow, and sweet, like they’ve earned the right to.

“Missed you,” Dean breathes quietly against him, “Wichita treated you well?” he asks as he finally let go of Cas, making his way back to the counter where glasses are waiting to be filled.

“Yes. What’s going on here?”

“I’m making Dark’n’Stormy cocktails for everyone!” Dean explains, sounding as excited as the one time he found out that burger tasted better if you put gouda cheese on them.

“Dark and… what?” Castiel asks, tilting his head quizzically, which earns him a wild grin from Dean, “God, that does look questionable.”

“Dark’n’Stormy! It’s, uh… Rum, ginger beer, lime, and ice. Saw it in a tv show a while back and I’ve wanted to try it ever since. Of course, Sam’s got his panties in a twist because the fucker wanted piña coladas instead. _Piña coladas_ , angel. The level of disrespect,” Dean clicks his tongue as he pours root beer over ever glasses, “here, can you give me a lime wedge for every glasses, babe?”

Cas complies, handing over a slice of lime for every drink before he proceeds to help Dean puts the cocktails on a plate.

“Piña coladas got nothing on this, babe, you’ll see,” Dean grins as they head out to the war room.

“Mhm, we’ll see about that,” Cas smiles.

The Dark’n’Stormy ends up being a major hit, despite Sam and Dean bickering like kids over the cocktails choices (“What’s so wrong about having piña colada every once in a while, Dean?”, “Well for starters I can’t get a bottle of Malibu _out of my ass_ just like that, Samuel!”), and Sam then pretending to pout in a corner for half a minute before Charlie makes a joke that has him burst out in waves of uncontrollable laughter.

Dean has to run to the kitchen to prep a second round after roughly 10 minutes, but this time everyone wants in on the cocktail making and they end up crowding the kitchen, with Claire and Kaia cutting the limes, Sam running to the garage’s freezer to get more ice, Jody and Donna bickering over what bottle of Rum to use, and Cas and Charlie sitting on the kitchen table, watching their little wayward gang coming together over stupid cocktails.

“He looks more at peace than I’ve ever seen him,” Charlie whispers to Cas, her eyes fixed on Dean as he explains exactly how much ginger beer to pour into the drinks to a very focused Patience, “love looks good on him. On both of you.”

Cas glances at her with a soft smile, “thank you.”

“I mean it, Cas,” she insists, her hands resting between Cas’ shoulder blades, “Thank you for taking care of him.”

Cas smiles in response as they watch the mess their family is making in front of them. He fleetingly thinks back to another time, once ruled by Chuck and bathed in horror and chaos and sadness and loss, a time where he once had to tell Dean they were real, a time where trading kisses behind the kitchen counter as they made questionable cocktails together was only a fairytale living inside their head.

Dean raises his head just in time to find Cas’ gaze on him and smiles at him, as if he knows what the ex-angel is thinking about. It’s another 5 minutes before they finally have the cocktails done and ready, and everyone is making their way back to the war room. Dean waits for everyone to leave before he leans into Cas’ space, brushing a kiss over his lips tenderly.

“What’s on your mind?” he asks softly, locking eyes with the angel.

“Nothing of import,” Cas smiles, losing himself in the depth of Dean’s greens.

“You sure?”

“Mhm,” Castiel closes his eyes as they share a soft kiss, Dean’s hands locking on both of Castiel’s hips, holding him close, “nothing of import, except that I love you.”

Dean grins into the next kiss, and the next, and the next.

“Even if I try making questionable cocktails every once in a while?” he asks as they part.

“Especially if you keep making questionable cocktails,” Cas laughs, intertwining their fingers as they walk together to join the rest of the gang at the Map Table.

It takes another couple of Dark’n’Stormy and before a slightly drunk Dean and a very drunk Cas stumble into their room and crash into bed laughing like maniacs. They’ll probably have headaches the morning after, but as Castiel slides into bed pressed up against the love of his life, he doesn’t find it in him to care about the hangover.

Even more so when the last thing he hears before sinking into sleep is Dean's low voice whispering "I love you" into the shell of his ear, every inch of his skin pressed into him.

Fuck the hangover. Dark'n'Stormy night are the _jam._

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/632360166986285056/the-wayward-gang-and-the-questionable-cocktail)**   
>  _


End file.
